How to Train Your Dragonborn
by Burning Shadow Wolf
Summary: Hiccup knew that the Viking's of Berk would not except the truth about dragons. Setting out to put an to the war that has raged for centuries, he finds more than he bargained for when his life is saved by Akatosh, Chief of the Nine Divines. Offered the chance to become more than he ever was before, Hiccup takes it. Now he shall rise... as the Dragonborn.


**Well, I've returned once again with another story idea. My sincerest apologies to all my loyal readers for my extend absence.**

**Unfortunately, I bare some bad news. When I got my new computer, I lost many of the original files, and all of my notes for a majority of my stories. I will attempt to continue them, but I'm sad to say that it's not likely to happen. Please feel free to PM me if you have any questions regarding those stories. The only files that I managed to save were Dueling Shinobi's, so I might eventually continue that, but only time will tell.**

**Now, in regards to my new story. As you can clearly tell, it is a crossover between How to Train Your Dragon and The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. I've always enjoyed the HtTYD series, and I absolutely love Skyrim! The two worlds have a lot of parallels, so I wanted to try and mix them together.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism appreciated, flames will be deleted and ignored.**

**As always, I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or The Elder Scrolls Series. All rights belong to DreamWorks and Bethesda respectively.**

**Chapter 1- Alok, Dovahkiin!**

An orange glow fell across the lands of the Barbaric Archipelago as the sun began its final descent beyond the horizon. As the lingering heat from the sun began to fade, the familiar, biting cold that gripped the region foretold the imminent arrival of winter. It was during times like these that the Vikings that called the Archipelago home would seek shelter around the nearest hearth.

For one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, there would be no such shelter this night.

Earlier that very day, the unthinkable had happened. Hiccup, aptly name as the runt of his generation, and considered to be the worst Viking Berk had ever seen, had been named the winner of Dragon Training. As such, he was to be given the _honor_ of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village. To any of his fellow teens, such an opportunity was the stuff of dreams. A chance for them to prove their mettle, to earn their place among their fellow Vikings and be recognized as true warriors.

Little more than a month ago, Hiccup would have been hard pressed to deny that he didn't have similar dreams of being recognized by his tribe in such a way. Now however, the mere idea of killing one of the captive dragons repulsed him, for he now knew the truth. Dragons were not the mindless killing machines that his people believed them to be, in fact, _everything _they knew about dragons was wrong.

Dragons were remarkable creatures; dangerous and vicious when provoked yes, but beyond that they were intelligent, gentle creatures that remained faithful to those that earned their trust and loyalty.

The slight shuffling of claws along the ground drew Hiccup's attention to his one and only friend, as the beast moved to stand on his right. _'Toothless,' _the auburn-haired teen thought with a smile as he reached out to pat his dragon's head, earning a happy croon from the reptile. It still amazed him how close the two of them had become over the past month they had spent together. But in that short time, they had forged a bond that Hiccup believed would never be broken. He knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect his draconic friend, and every time he looked into Toothless' eyes, he could see that the dragon shared the same sentiment.

That thought brought a resigned frown to the Hooligan Heir, as his mind returned to the reason he and his dragon stood atop one of the cliffs overlooking the village. They needed to leave, for both of their sakes. Hiccup knew that if anyone ever found out about Toothless, he would be branded a traitor. If he was lucky, they would simply imprison him, but chances were, he would be banished for his actions in befriending a dragon. But what truly worried him was what would become of Toothless; the mere thought of what awaited his reptilian friend should he be discovered terrified the young teen, more so than any thing else ever had before.

Shaking his head, Hiccup stubbornly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for now. It wouldn't do to dwell on such dark thoughts. Turning to his scaly companion again, he began checking over the saddle and rigging for the tailfin, insuring that everything was secured. Knowing that they couldn't afford any unnecessary weight, Hiccup had only packed a few primary essentials. Three full waterskins and a rucksack that was filled with dried meats and a few charts of the archipelago hung from the saddle, along with a rolled fur that was fastened to the back of the saddle.

Once he was confident that everything was secured and wouldn't fall off easily during flight, the Hooligan Heir climbed into the saddle and looked over his village for what would likely be the last time.

The village was a truly beautiful sight; the lights of the torches and braziers mixing with the light of dusk and casting a soft, enchanting glow upon the land. Even from here, he could easily make out the sounds of merriment emanating from the open Great Hall doors, most of the tribe no doubt still caught up in celebrating Hiccup's success in training.

Releasing a deep breath, Hiccup tugged on the harness, steering Toothless into facing away from the village. With a click, the prosthetic tailfin snapped open, and a second later, the two were among the clouds. Casting one last look back at the place of his birth, the young teen closed his eyes as a few tears trailed down his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "But this is for the best. Goodbye Gobber, goodbye dad, goodbye… Astrid."

Stoick the Vast rose with the sun, as had become his daily custom. Today however, bore a special meaning to the chief of the Hooligan tribe. It was the day his son would truly become a Viking. Just the thought of watching his son drive a blade into the heart of his first dragon brought an incredible joy to the bearded man. As he prepared himself for the daily tasks he needed to attend to, he glanced up the stairs to where his son's room was. Normally he would wake the boy, so that he could get an early start with Gobber at the forge, but he decided to let his son have his rest for today.

'_After all,' _he thought, pride swelling up within him, _'Today is Hiccup's big day. He'll need his rest for when he faces that dragon.'_ As quietly as a man his size could manage, Stoick slipped out of the house, intending to get as much taken care of before Hiccup's final test began.

The sight of his village in the early morning rays never failed to bring a smile to the chief. It was a consistent reminder that despite everything his people faced, they would prevail, as they had for the past seven generations.

As he began the short trek down the hill towards to the village, the sound of Gobber's infamous singing reached his ears. No doubt the two-limbed blacksmith was hard at work finishing the preparations for Hiccup's final exam. During the celebrations the night before, Gobber had made no secret of the fact that he was going to ensure that his apprentice had the best weapons possible ready and available to use. Stoick knew that the only reason his old friend was going to such effort was because it was Hiccup that had won. If it had been any of the other teens, he very much doubted the smith would put even half the effort into preparing weapons as he currently was.

Shaking his head, the burly chief chuckled slightly as he continued on his way, idly greeting villagers as he oversaw the daily tasks of running a village.

Time passed quickly, and before long, the time of the final exam had arrived. Every Viking that called Berk home made their way to the kill ring, all eager to see their villages heir slay his first dragon. Stoick stood upon a raised stage overlooking the ring, beaming with pride as he and his people awaited Hiccup's arrival. He had sent Gobber to fetch the lad a few minutes ago, so it wouldn't be long before the festivities could begin.

When the time came to release the dragon, and there had been no sign of either Gobber or Hiccup returning, it became clear that something was very wrong. Whispers had broken out among the crowd, everyone wondering what exactly was going on. Stoick was just about to send out a few more men to search for the two, when Gobber came running towards the arena as fast as he could manage. The look of distress on his friends usually carefree features, had Stoick moving before he even realized it. With a few swift orders, several search parties were formed and sent out to begin scouring the island for any sign of Hiccup.

Knowing that he would be needed to help coordinate the search, the chief reluctantly made his way to the Great Hall. He would have much preferred to be out leading the search, but without clear direction, the search would prove useless.

Slowly, the hours crawled past, and despite everyone's efforts, no sign of the wayward heir had been found. Stoick stood hunched over a map of the island, Gobber at his side. The two men had poured over every detail of the map, trying to determine where Hiccup could be based on the reports from the search parties. But the daylight was waning, and Stoick knew that to try and continue the search after dark would prove useless. With a sigh, he stood and opened his mouth to issue a halt to the search until daybreak.

Before the words could pass his lips, the Great Hall doors opened and the other teens entered, led by Astrid. He frowned slightly as he took in their rather mixed expressions. Fishlegs was the most expressive of the group, his face set in a worried frown, while his eyes reflected a deep sadness that set the chief on edge. The twins were surprisingly quiet, further adding to the chiefs worry. Despite his best effort to appear gruff and uncaring, it was clear that Snotlout was just as troubled as his friends.

Turning his gaze upon the young shieldmaiden, Stoick knew that whatever the group had found was not the good news he had hoped for all day. Astrid appeared as she always did, strong and fearless, though her true feelings were betrayed by the furrow of her brow.

Stepping forward, Astrid frowned slightly before addressing her leader. "I'm sorry chief, we searched the woods twice over, but we couldn't find any kind of trail. But…," hesitating slightly, she took a breath before continuing. "We did come across a hidden cove to the east of Raven Point, and we found this in the lake." Reaching to her belt, the blonde Valkyrie pulled out a simple dagger, but one both Stoick and Gobber recognized immediately.

With a trembling hand, Stoick took the dagger and released a shuddering breath. It was the first weapon that Hiccup had successfully forged on his own, and one that he had carried with him ever since. That the blade had been found abandoned in a lake caused an unbearable feeling of dread to well up within the two men.

"You're certain there was no other sign of Hiccup in this cove?" the chief managed to force out, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

Astrid bit her lip and looked away, her hand moving to a small sack tied to her belt. "No chief," she whispered, "There was no other sign of Hiccup. Although… we did find these in the cove as well." Slowly, almost regretfully, she held the bag out to Stoick and emptied the contents into his hand.

"No…" the whispered word conveyed more turmoil and anguish then any present had ever heard from their seemingly invincible chief. But the sight the softly shimmering black scales that rested in his palm was enough to almost break the towering mans spirit. For it was abundantly clear what had become of his son.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had been carried away by a dragon, just like his mother before him.

Gobber was quick to order everyone out of the hall, knowing that it wouldn't do for the village to see their chief in the state he was in now. Stoick fell to his knees the moment the doors closed, and for the first time in years, let out a strangled cry as he wept for the loss of his only son.

The blacksmith could do little more than place a hand on his friends' shoulder, tears of his own falling freely. Neither would find peace in slumber this night as they mourned the loss of the young man that was by far the most important thing in their lives.

Hiccup squinted against the brisk night air as he and Toothless flew across the sky. It had been two days since they left Berk, and in that time, they had steadily made their way west, stopping on sea stacks and small islets to sleep. Their destination was clear, as there was only one place of interest at the western reaches of the archipelago; Helheim's Gate.

For over three hundred years his ancestors had tried in vein to find the nest that lay beyond the impenetrable fog. His own father had led an almost countless number of expeditions through the treacherous waters, only to be met with failure time and again. Despite all that however, Hiccup was confident he would be able to find the nest, because he had something that his father and ancestors had not; a dragon willing to lead him to the nest. He had already come to the conclusion that only a dragon could find the nest, and planned on doing what even his father couldn't; ending the war between dragons and Vikings.

Before he could do that though, he had to know what exactly was the cause behind the war. That was how he and Toothless had ended up skimming the night skies as the mists of Helheim's Gate came into view. By his rough estimation, the dragons should be returning to the nest with their kills of the night. With any luck, he and Toothless would be able to slip in with the returning hoard without drawing to much attention.

Fortunately, his guess had been correct, as he heard the flutter of numerous wings on their right. Glancing over revealed that a small flock of dragons were flying towards the fog covered seas, a multitude of animals clutched in the jaws and talons.

Pressing himself as close to Toothless as possible, Hiccup whispered over the wind for the Night Fury to hear. "Alright bud, here we go. Nice and easy. We don't want to startle them." Toothless grunted in agreement as he banked gently and ended up in the middle of the flock. Hiccup did his best to remain still, only flicking his left foot occasionally to aide in their flight.

It wasn't long before they entered the dense fog of Helheim's Gate, and almost immediately, a soft buzzing noise could be heard. To Hiccup the noise was barely audible, but it was clear that Toothless and the other dragons could hear it clearly. With a sudden jerk, the dragons dived, picking up speed as they began to skim across the surface of the water, weaving and dodging sea stacks with a grace only dragons could possess. Hiccup hardly blinked at the sudden changes in motion, adjusting the position of the tailfin to match Toothless's flight seamlessly.

Almost out of nowhere, the massive form of a mountain came into view through the fog. Glancing up, Hiccup mentally correct himself as he spotted the vibrant red streaks that lined portions of the exterior. _'A volcano, how appropriate,' _he thought dryly as they continued to approach. An opening in the volcano was directly ahead of them and maintaining their pace with the rest of the flock, dragon and rider followed them in. The small cavern led them directly into the heart of the volcano, and Hiccup grimaced slightly as the uncomfortable heat met his skin. Toothless glanced around slightly before flapping his wings and veering up to a rocky ledge away from the rest of the dragons.

Hiccup leaned forward in his saddle, looking around the entirety of the cavern before turning his eyes to the returning flock of dragons. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he watched every single dragon fly over the heart of a steam covered pit and simply drop the kills before beating hasty retreats to the nearest ledge. _'Well it's satisfying to know all of our food is being dumped down a hole,' _he thought sarcastically. _'If they're not even going to eat any of it, then why in the world do they bother raiding villages?' _Turning his gaze to the dragons resting on the rocky towers around them, he frowned.

Every single one of them, even those that hadn't been among the flock were nestled close together, almost as if they were trying to his vantage point, Hiccup could easily see the fear that several of the dragons had in the eyes, filling him with an unsettling sense of dread. The only other time he had seen fear in the eyes of a dragon was when he had first found Toothless, and the dragon feared that he was about to die. What could possibly cause so many dragons to fear for their lives in their own nest? Shouldn't this be a safe haven for them, away from Vikings who sought to kill them?

An errant thought gave Hiccup pause as his blood froze in his veins. _'Unless there is something here that they fear even more.' _With that realization, his sharp mind began to quickly put all of the pieces together.

The frequent raids that plagued the archipelago.

He knew from watching Toothless that the amount of food taken each raid was enough to feed several dragons for at least a week. Yet sometimes they returned only a few days later.

The dragons willingly gave up their hard-earned kills, almost as if they were an offering.

Even in the supposed safety of their own nest, they were consumed by fear.

All of those facts pointed to one, terrifying conclusion, and Hiccup hoped and prayed that he was wrong.

The sound of rapidly flapping wings drew his attention to the unusually silent nest. A lone Gronckle, old and weary judging by the dullness of its hide had just entered the cavern. It hovered over the pit for a moment and regurgitated a small, half-eaten fish. A deep rumble emanated from the pit, drawing a pitiful whine from the old dragon as it attempted to fly away. It wasn't fast enough, as the head of a massive dragon, quickly rose from the steam and consumed the unfortunate beast in a single bite.

Hiccup couldn't stifle the gasp that was ripped from his body. The monstrosity before him was like nothing he had ever seen or imagined. That it was the cause of so much pain and suffering, it could be nothing less than a spawn of the Níðhöggr. Sadly, his gasp had drawn the monster's attention.

"Alright bud, we got to get out of here." The arched nostrils of the large dragon twitched as it took several deep breaths, searching for their scent. _"Now!"_

Toothless didn't need any more prompting. With a mighty leap and flap of his wings, the two were airborne, and not a moment to soon. Fractions of a second after they moved, the behemoths savage jaws clamped down on the spot where they had once been.

The sudden motion startled the other dragons into action, many taking flight and fleeing their volcanic home through the mouth at the top. Flying among the swirling mass of dragons, Hiccup glanced back into the mountain's depths, only to catch a glimpse of an unfortunate Zippleback being snared in the titan's jaws.

As they crested over the top of the dragon's lair, Hiccup guided Toothless to land on one the sea stacks just off shore. Taking several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his frantic heart, the auburn-haired teen looked up and watched as the remaining dragons scattered to the winds. They were likely trying to escape the cruelty of their queen, but a sinking feeling told him that it wouldn't last. Whether by force or fear, the dragons would return to her and the raids would begin anew.

A small whine from Toothless told him that the dragon likely understood this as well. He was likely the only dragon to ever escape that monsters' clutches, and understood what fate awaited his kin upon their return. Death, whether by the hands of Vikings, or the jaws of the behemoth. That was all that awaited any who thought to oppose that terrible creature.

'_No,' _Hiccup thought with a sharp shake of his head, looking up to glare at the home of the offending monster. _'Not anymore. That thing has caused centuries of pain and suffering for both Vikings and dragons!' _an old memory surfaced in mind, of his father telling him of his mother for the first time, and the fate that had befallen her. A lone tear trickled down his cheek at the thought of the woman who had given him life, someone he had never had the chance to truly know._ 'Its reign of terror ends today!' _he thought, gripping the saddle harder as his determination solidified.

Sensing the sudden shift in his rider's mode, Toothless released a low, echoing growl, crouching slightly and flaring his wings. Acting on primal instinct, dragon and rider issued a challenge to the beast that had wronged so many over the ages. A challenge as old as life itself, one all beings understood.

_They roared._

Loud and clear, they made their intentions clear. They would not sit idly by while this monster continued to exist. It was time for a change, and they would see it realized.

An engulfing silence settled over the area as the last echoes of their combined voices faded into the distance.

Only to be broken as an ominous rumble emanated from the nest. Another rumble soon followed, then another, and another. It soon became clear to Hiccup what the rumbling was as he readied himself. The queen was on the move.

A resounding crack preluded the crumbling of the volcanoes exterior as the monstrous dragon emerged from its lair. Shaking its head slightly to clear away the falling rock, the beast released a terrifying roar, one that shook the very land upon which it stood.

Knowing they didn't stand a chance in a head on fight, Hiccup and Toothless had immediately shot into the air, using the debris as a cover. Circling above their opponent in a wide arc, Hiccup glanced down, trying to determine any possible weaknesses they could exploit. He had to fight back a shiver of dread as he took in the full size of the dragon. There was no doubt that if this beast were to ever darken the shores of Berk, it could easily destroy the village by simply laying on top of it. Shaking his head to clear it of such distracting thoughts, he refocused on the task at hand, noting the dragon had begun to search for them.

To his great dismay there wasn't any discernible weakness that he could see. The dull bluish-grey hide no doubt thicker and strong then any armor he had ever seen, given the fact that the dragon lived in an active volcano. Its head appeared to be even more heavily armored then the rest of it, and the rows of blood red spikes that dotted its body likely provided an extra layer of protection as well. As if that weren't enough, the massive club-like tail that swung lazily behind the dragon would flatten them into paste if they were caught by it.

So lost in trying to figure out some kind of strategy, Hiccup failed to notice that the titanic dragon had spotted them. Toothless' urgent yelp drawing Hiccup from his thoughts. With a click of the tailfin, the duo fell into a sudden hard bank, barely avoiding a roaring column of fire. Heart racing at their brush with death, Hiccup panted slightly, gripping the saddle tighter and forcing himself to calm down.

'_No time to think,' _he chided himself with a furious shake of his head, _'We'll just have to play this by ear.'_ Glancing down again, he found the dragon searching for any signs of its target, its own flames having provided them enough cover to escape its gaze. Deciding to go on the offensive, dragon and rider angled up into a short, steep climb, before Toothless flared his wings, stalling slightly before shifting around into a highspeed dive. Releasing the signature whistle of his species, Toothless loosed a plasma blast, catching the behemoth point blank on the side of its neck.

The sudden blast caused the massive dragon to roar in pain as it stumbled slightly, but remained standing. Righting herself, the queen of the nest quickly spotted the pair that had dared to challenge her. Eyes narrowing in rage, she let loose another wave of fire, intending to destroy the annoying insects.

Hiccup cursed as they successfully managed to avoid the flames, though it was near thing. The skin on the right side of his neck and face was blistering slightly due to the heat from the methane fueled flames. As they circled around for another pass, the Hooligan heir spotted something on the queen's back that he had missed the first time. A pair of wings were closely folded against the monsters hide, the coloring and rough texture letting them blend in easily.

"So that thing has wings, huh?" he muttered, angling Toothless into another climb, this one much higher than before. "In that case, let's see if it can use them!" With a bark of agreement, his draconian friend quickly shifted into another dive, gaining even more speed than their previous one. As they approached the queen again, Toothless built up as much of his own gas as he could before unleashing one of the most powerful plasma blasts he ever had.

Again, the highspeed attack had caught the large queen off guard, exploding against the side of her neck once again. This time however, she was unable to maintain her footing, toppling over onto her side with an agonized roar. The power of Toothless' blast combined with the extra momentum from their dive proving too much for the bulky queen to withstand.

As she laid on the ground, feeling the burn of another dragon's flames against her hide, the six eyes of the queen snapped open. For centuries she had ruled over these lands, her reign supreme and unchallenged. Yet now, some insolent hatchling had the nerve to challenge her in her own nest! Worse yet was that the hatchling wasn't alone. Though her sight was naturally hindered, her sense of smell had never failed her. She easily recognized the scent of human flesh, having dined on a few of the tender beings in the past. That a dragon would not only challenge her, but dared to enlist the aide of humans to do so…! With fire and fury raging throughout her being, she unfurled her wings.

"You think that did it?" Hiccup called as he glanced back to see the results of their attack. The rush of air being pushed aside by wings gave him his answer. Out of the dust kicked up by the queen's fall, the massive dragon rose, her worn wings bringing her level with the pair. His Viking heritage shown threw in the grin that spread across his lips, relishing in the thrill of a fight worthy of song and saga. "Well she can fly." Sharing in his riders' humor, Toothless gave a draconic grin of his own as the beast behind them roared.

Knowing that the queen wouldn't be all that agile given her size, the pair swooped down into the maze of sea stacks surrounding the island. Sadly, their plan for outmaneuvering the titanic beast didn't work out as Hiccup had hoped. The armored hide of the queen combined with her substantial girth allowed her to simply crash through the sea stacks with ease. This continued several more times as Viking and dragon swerved around larger and larger sea stacks, only to hear the telltale sound of the queen crashing through them moments later.

Sparing a quick glance behind them, Hiccup cursed under his breath as he saw the queen beginning to gain ground on them. They needed to put an end to this soon, else they would fall to the queen's wrath.

A sudden rumble of thunder caught the young heir's attention. Looking skyward revealed the encroaching storm clouds that had begun to cover the island in darkness. _'That's it!' _with a flash of inspiration, Hiccup shifted the tailfin at the same time he tugged upward on the saddle, signaling Toothless to begin climbing again, "Come on bud!" Said dragon quickly realized what his rider had in mind and beat his wings harder to aid in their ascent.

All the while, the enraged queen continued to close the gap between them. As they neared the first layer of clouds, she was upon them, her cavernous maw ready to devour the two that had challenged her rule. With one last push, she craned her neck and snapped at them just as they entered the clouds. Only to find that they evaded her once more.

Hiccup fought down a gasp at the sound of the monstrous jaws closing over the space they had been in not a second previously. Focusing back on the task at hand, he guided Toothless above where he could hear the queen hovering before they began their assault. The stillness of the storm clouds was rent asunder as Toothless reached striking speed, his aim true as a plasma blast struck the queen's right wing. Thrice more they attacked, each strike finding its mark on the tattered membranes of their enemy's wings.

With each strike it became clear that the queen, consumed with rage as she already was, was quickly becoming lost in her fury. In a desperate bid to finally rid herself of those that opposed her, she unleashed a storm of fire from her maw. Twisting and rolling in a frenzy, the flames were spread in every direction.

The roaring of fire was the only warning the duo received as to the queen's intention. "Watch out!" Hiccup shouted, quickly changing the position of the tailfin to take them into a corkscrew. They managed to avoid the majority of the flames, though the searing heat did leave the back of Hiccup's tunic slightly singed.

A crackle of fire caught the Hooligan heir's attention. Twisting around to the source of the noise, Hiccup grimaced as he caught sight of the leather tailfin slowly burning away. "Ok, times up. It's now or never bud." Toothless understood his rider's urgency, having felt the sudden shift in their flight as well. _'Please let this work,' _he pleaded as they swerved around putting themselves in the queen's line of sight. Together the pair roared their challenge once more, antagonizing the queen into snapping her mighty jaws at them again.

Avoiding the human sized fangs, they shot into a steep dive, the queen in pursuit of them once more.

Hiccup cursed as he felt the rigging of the control petal going even more slack. "Hang in their bud, just a little longer," he called when he felt Toothless start to wobble, trying to balance himself out. Closing his eyes, Hiccup focused, waiting for the thing that would hopefully spell the queens end. The familiar hiss of gas building up caused Hiccup's eyes to snap open. "_Now!_"

Whirling around, Toothless fired a plasma blast straight into the beasts gaping maw. Satisfaction bloomed in both dragon and rider as they watched the queen's eyes widen as her gas was ignited prematurely.

There was no time to relish in their success as they broke through the cloud layer, the ground below fast approaching. With some difficulty, the pair angled themselves back towards the ground and Toothless instantly flared his wings, catching the wind.

Seeing the oncoming ground, the queen flared her own wings, to be met with a horrifying tearing sound. Her wing membranes, tattered and worn from disuse, had been further weakened from the multiple plasma blasts from the Night Fury. The sudden rush of wind from her attempted stop had been too much for the damaged appendages to handle. Small tears with lingering embers had been forced open into gaping holes with flames licking the edges, sealing her fate.

With an impact that shook the earth, the tyrannical queen crashed headlong into the unforgiving ground of her former home. The flames burning in her throat responded to the impact as well, triggering a violent explosion that quickly spread throughout the titan's colossal body.

The victorious pair swerved and weaved around the spines and frills that decorated the queen's back, racing against the flames of the explosion that threatened to consume them. Desperately, Hiccup cranked the control pedal, trying in vain to open the tailfin to hasten their escape. The distinctive snap of metal and leather breaking froze the auburn-haired teens blood. "No," he cried, looking back at where the tailfin had once been, a horrified realization settling over him. Almost as if to spite them, the clubbed tail of the queen hovered directly in their path. "No, NO!"

A resounding crack was all Hiccup could hear as they collided with the tail, feeling himself thrown from the saddle. Vision hazy from the impact, Hiccup could just make out the shape of his closest friend's desperate attempts to reach him. Resigned to his own fate, but unwilling to see his dragon fall as well, Hiccup did the only thing he could. _'Great Odin… Mighty Thor… anyone… please, save Toothless! I understand that my time has come, but please, please don't let him die because of me!'_

Unknown to Hiccup, Toothless, in his own way was pleading as well, offering his own life in place of his riders.

The pleas of dragon and rider echoed across time and space, reaching the ears of beings as old as time itself. Curious as to the source of the pleas, the entity gazed across the multiverse, observing all that had occurred during the battle. Impressed by the conviction of the two younglings; willing to fight for those that scorned them, and gladly offering their lives to save the other. Recognizing the potential within the two that no other had seen, the entity made its decision.

"_**TIID KLO UL!"**_

Time froze as a voice like thunder echoed across the skies. The booming sound jolted Hiccup back to full awareness, only to be left gaping as he took in his surroundings. Unforgiving flames hovered all around him, but they did not lick nor burn his soft flesh. They stood still as stone, frozen by a power greater than any he could fathom.

His own predicament was even more surprising. Though his eyes moved of his own will, his body was still, frozen as though in midfall. Above him, he could see that Toothless was being affected by this mysterious power in the same way that he was. The dragon's acid green eyes twitching every which way, trying to figure out was happening.

Before dragon or rider could try and call out to one another, a sphere of golden light enveloped the pair. With the appearance of the light, their ability to move was restored. Twin yelps of surprise escaped them as the two fell a short distance, landing rather solidly on a transparent surface within the sphere. Quickly recovering, Toothless bounded over and began worrying over his rider's wellbeing.

"I'm ok bud, I'm ok." Patting his friends head, Hiccup shakily stood up, still shaken from their brush with death. Sensing his discomfort, Toothless crooned, leaning into the teens hand, offering what comfort he could. Giving the dragon a grateful scratch behind the ears, Hiccup glanced around, his bewildered mind trying and failing to understand what was happening.

In the distance, just beyond the frozen flames, a column of golden light, the same light that encompassed the pair, appeared. With a jolt, the bubble they stood in began moving, passing through the flames of the queen's death as if they were there. "What's happening?" the question was tinged with worry as Hiccup instinctively stepped closer to Toothless, pulling a small dagger from the saddle as he did so. In response, Toothless curled his tail around him, flaring his wings. Ready to defend his rider from any and all threats.

It wasn't long before their destination became clear, the sphere of light was moving towards the column that had appeared in the distance. The moment the lights touched, a brilliant flash occurred, forcing dragon and rider to look away.

As the spots cleared from his vision and he could see once more, Hiccup realized that they were no longer alone in the light. The new being looked human by all accounts, but it was clear that this was no mere human. The being was garbed in robes of the purest white, a purity foreign to the world of mortals. Towering well above his own father in height, it was clear, even hidden beneath its robe that the being possessed a powerfully built body. Broad shoulders and chest, with hands and feet that bore numerous callouses. Short, shaggy grey hair fell to the being's shoulders, matched by an equally grey beard. Despite his clear warrior-like stature, the man's face showed a kindness and fondness that was almost foreign to Hiccup. What stood out most of all though, was the beings' eyes. A striking gold, purer than even the light that shown around them looked upon the pair with respect and admiration.

Toothless was less welcoming of the newcomer, the anxiety of almost losing his friend sending his protective instincts surging. With a roar, the black dragon crouched, preparing to strike at one he deemed a threat to his rider.

"**Drem yol lok." **All hints of aggression drained from Toothless' posture, his eyes dilating as he crooned in contentment. Surprised at the sudden shift in his best friend, but trusting the dragon's instincts, Hiccup sheathed his dagger at his belt. Offering a short bow of his head at the show of faith, the mysterious being smiled at the pair. **"Well met, my young friends."**

"No offense but who, or what, are you?" was the first obvious first question that crossed Hiccup's mind.

Maintaining his kind smile, the man shook his head, showing he bore no ill will at the question. **"Krosis… apologies. It has been some time since I have spoken with joorre… mortals. As to your question, young heir, I am known by many names. Akatosh… Auri-El… Alkosh… all names given to me by joorre. But to you, I hope to be known as Bormahu… father."**

Hiccup knew immediately that this being, or rather this god, was not one he was familiar with. "You're not of this world," he reasoned, getting a nod in return. "Pardon my bluntness, but why are you here?" At the gods inquisitive look, Hiccup elaborated. "Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you saved us. More than you could know; but I just don't understand why a god from another world would intervene on our behalf. And what did you mean by the whole 'father' thing? That's a little strange."

Akatosh chuckled lightly, amused by the young mans ranting, but also understanding his confusion. **"In order then; the reason I saved you is rather simple. The care and compassion you and your Night Fury share for one another is something that I have not seen in centuries. You were both willing to trade your own life in exchange for the other, that alone speaks of the strength of your bond." **Hiccup was touched that Toothless had apparently been willing to do the same thing he had. Patting the reptiles black scaled head fondly earned him a soft croon from his friend. **"As for your second question; I wish for you to journey with me to my world, the world of Mundus."**

"What?" the Hooligan heir stuttered, while Toothless yelped in surprise at the proposition. "I-I don't t-think I heard you right…"

"**Yes, young one, you did." **The god offered a calming smile, understanding why his request had startled the pair so much. **"You see, Nirn, one of the worlds of Mundus faces an imminent threat. My firstborn, Alduin, my greatest shame, is prophesied to return and devour all of creation. But there is another prophecy, one that speaks of a champion that will rise to challenge Alduin. Your strength and determination have shown me that you are this champion Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. As such, I wish to take you and your Night Fury as my children. Should you accept, then I will make you into the greatest champion Nirn has ever known; I will make you into Dovahkiin… Dragonborn."**

Silence reigned within the golden light as Hiccup took in all the god had said. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Despite what had just occurred, Hiccup still didn't really consider himself all that strong. Yet this man, this _god_, claimed that he had the potential to become a great champion of his world. "That's… a lot to take in," he said slowly, unconsciously running his hand across Toothless' neck. Said dragon cooed softly, nudging his rider with his rounded head in comfort.

"**Indeed, it is," **Akatosh agreed. **"Regrettably, I must ask that you decide quickly. My intervention in this world's affairs will not go unnoticed. Lingering for too long will likely result in conflict between our two worlds."**

Startled, Hiccup looked at the white robed god in shock before his quick mind caught on. Gods could be vengeful beings, legend and saga made that abundantly clear. It took no stretch of the imagination to realize that the Aesir and Vanir would not take kindly to another world's god intruding on their world.

Pushing the rather unsettling thoughts of a war between worlds from his mind, the auburn-haired teen forced himself to focus back on the matter at hand. He had a rather large decision to make.

A god was offering him an incredible power and opportunity, but at the cost of leaving his home world behind. On the other hand, though, was his life here on Midgard; his father, his tribe. He knew that they were not likely to accept him befriending Toothless as things were, that was the entire reason he now found himself in this situation. But deep down, he held on to the belief that one day things could be different. That he could show everyone that dragons weren't their enemies. That together, Viking's and dragons could achieve incredible things together.

"Will I ever be able to return?" Hiccup found himself asking, meeting the golden gaze of Akatosh.

The Chief of the Nine Divines smiled kindly at the young man, **"Your future and your decisions are your own goraan kendov – my young warrior. If you accept my offer, all I ask is that you see your destiny as Dovahkiin through. After that, laasiil – your life, is what you make of it."**

Assuaged of his concern about never returning to his home, Hiccup looked to his dragon. "What do you think Toothless?" a warbling croon was his answer as Toothless gently butted his chest with his head, as if telling him to follow his heart. Smiling, he leaned his forehead against the reptiles black scaled one. "Thanks bud."

His decision made, he turned and met the gods golden gaze once more, resolve shining in his emerald eyes. "I would be honored to accept your offer."

Akatosh regarded the young man with equal parts respect and gratitude. Despite his small stature, the young man cut quite the impressive figure. Standing proudly, face set in a mask of determination, his loyal Night Fury at his side; truly it was an amazing sight to behold. **"Very well," **his voice began to echo with power as he prepared to return them to Mundus. **"Then let it be, as it was foretold. Step forward goraan kendov, and accept your destiny! Bo amativ, alok Dovahkiin!"**

As he finished speaking, Akatosh was consumed by light, leaving behind a vortex of power, swirling with all the colors of creation.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked as he hopped up into the saddle. Toothless shook his head slightly as he snorted, his signature grin in place. Patting the side of the dragon's neck, Hiccup sat forward in the saddle. "Then let's go!" with a roar, Toothless bounded towards the vortex, leaping into the unknown.

As they passed through the multicolored portal, Hiccup felt a pang of sadness as they left Midgard behind. He did not regret his decision, deep down he knew that this was for the best. Viking's were not yet ready to coexist with dragons, and he was not yet ready to take on the responsibility of leading his people through such a change.

This new world would be his proving ground. All young Viking's went on a quest of discovery, to prove themselves capable warriors to the tribe. He would do the same; and only once he had proven to himself that he was ready would he return and face his tribe.

**There you have it. Let me know what you think! I'll be writing for this story on an off throughout the summer, and depending on responses, I'll expedite my work and post some new chapters.**

**Till next time.**

**Wolf out! **


End file.
